The Art of Seduction
by The Innocent Devil
Summary: Who says excitement dies with marriage? Troyella [Oneshot]


Ummm just an idea I got…it's not very good. But umm enjoy!

The Art of Seduction

"Gabriella…" Troy called out as he walked inside throwing his keys on the desk.

He walked over to the couch and sat down letting out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Smiling, Gabriella stood at the top of the steps looking down at her tired husband. She decided to keep quiet and surprise him, as she carefully walked down the steps making sure not to make a sound.

Before stepping on to the floor, Gabriella glanced down at her shoes that were sure to make noise. She inwardly cursed to herself because she couldn't bend down that far and take them off. It wasn't that easy anymore since her very pregnant belly took over her body.

Still, she tried to stay quiet as she attempted to tiptoe over behind the couch. She was standing behind him, as Troy sat with his eyes closed. Gabriella slowly raised her hands to cover his eyes but stopped in place when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello wife…" Troy grinned as he heard her sigh of getting caught "You didn't really think you could sneak up on me did you?" He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head at him "I heard you the moment you stood on the steps spying on me."

"I wasn't spying" Gabriella said as she walked around the couch to sit down next to him.

As she sat down, Troy leaned in and their lips connect in a soft sweet kiss.

"You weren't spying huh?" Troy said as they parted.

Shaking her head, Gabriella replied "Nope."

"Then what was with the trying sneaking up behind me then..." he quickly asked before she could get another word in.

"Can't a wife just want to surprise her handsome, loving, charming, compassionate, hard working, sexy husband?" Gabriella asked with an innocent look on her face. "I missed you..." she said just before she captured his lips once more before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Mmm, well I missed you too."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Gabriella let out a sigh of contentment as she snuggled close and wrapped her arm around him.

"Now this is more like it…" Troy grinned down at her then pressed his lips to her forehead. They sat in silence for a moment just holding on to each other.

"Troyyyyyy…" Gabriella said stretching his name as she slowly rubs her finger down the buttons of his shirt.

Troy had his eyes closed and wasn't really paying too much attention of how she called his name... "Hmmm" was his only response.

She started to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt as she lifted her head up from his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Troy started to come to his senses and realized what she was doing, but before he could say a word Gabriella leaned into him for another kiss. She continued to unbutton a few more buttons of his shirt then slipped her hand inside feeling his chest.

Before he knew it he was completely swept into their kiss and the touch of her hand rubbing his chest.

Slightly pulling back, Gabriella said "Troy."

Troy placed a hand to her cheek and pulled her back to his lips as he said "Come here…" he took her lips once again, this time taking more control.

Gabriella abruptly pulled back. "I'm hungry"

With a grin, Troy said, "Well I'm hungry too..." he began to kiss at her neck and up behind her ear.

Gabriella nibbled on her bottom lip to suppress a moan at the feel of his lips on her neck, but it proved to be futile as the moan escaped.

"Troyyyy...I'm...I'm serious." Gabriella tried to get the sentence out but was having trouble with the way he was kissing at her neck.

Grinning Troy replied, "Me too."

With her hand still on his chest, Gabriella gave him a firm push back and stopped him before he could go back to kissing her neck.

"Ugh, this was not the plan...I'm suppose to be seducing you, not the other way around. You're supposed to be out fulfilling my every food craving demand right now instead of..."

Showing off his smile he let out a little laugh, "That's a new one, seducing your husband for food."

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm as BIG as a House because I'm pregnant with your Kidney Shot Soccer Kicking Kid constantly jabbing me because his father IS TO STUBBERON TO STOCK UP THE KITCHEN WITH FOODS WE LIKE!"

Gabriella shoved him away as she scooted down on the other end of the couch sitting far away from him. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead not even glancing his way.

Troy couldn't stop the smile from etching onto his face, but he quickly put a hand over his mouth to contain the laughter that was soon to follow.

The sound of his laughing got Gabriella's attention and she turned around looking at him with piercing brown eyes and narrowed eyebrows.

"Oh so you think this is funny? Your wife and unborn child are starving and you laugh at us?!?"

Troy turned his head to the side to hide his smile then coughed to cover up the laughing until he had a straight face.

Scooting down to her side of the couch, "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Get away from me. Don't touch me...We're still mad at you."

Troy looked at her curiously as he said "We?" he smiled and then realized what she meant "Oh so the baby is mad at me too huh."

"Yes!" Gabriella said as she turned to look forward again.

Troy glanced down to her stomach then back up at her. He leaned down close to her stomach and said, "Hey there champ…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she glanced down at him, "The baby doesn't want to hear your voice right now either...not unless you have a double cheeseburger with bacon and a chocolate milkshake hiding behind your back."

Troy smirked at her answer as he looked up at her for a moment then went back to talking to the baby.

"Is that true champ? Are you mad at your daddy?" Troy acted as if he was waiting for an answer from the baby and then said "Oooooh, you're not mad huh? Well thanks because daddy wouldn't want to do anything to make you mad because I love you..." he looked up at Gabriella, "and I love your momma too..."

"That's not gonna work…" Gabriella interrupted.

Troy, however, kept going on as if she hadn't said anything, "But you know what daddy thinks… I think that your momma's hormones are kinda getting to her so that's why she's mad and said you were mad too...but you know what? Your daddy doesn't like when momma's mad at him, so can you help me think of a way to make her smile?" He glanced up but he saw no smile, "Did you know that your momma has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen? Yeah, and you'll get to see it when she holds you in her arms after you're born."

Looking down at her stomach Gabriella said, "You see baby boy, what your father is doing right now is called sucking up." She said as she turned and looked pointedly at Troy "But it's not going to work." getting up from the couch and started to walk away from him as she continued on to say, "Now if you'll excuse me…" She began to get up and walk away.

But she didn't get too far because he quickly stood and caught up to her. With his chest pressed against her back, Troy wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands on her stomach with his chin on her shoulder.

"Come onnnn, just one little smile," Troy said.

"How about I don't and say I did?" Gabriella tried to break free of his hold as she said "And stop hovering over me."

"Sorry...can't help it." Troy placed a soft kiss on her cheek "You know, I don't know what's more beautiful...your smile" he lead his kisses down to her neck then whispered in her ear "or your neck"

"Troy stop...I'm not in the mood and beautiful is the last word to describe me right now." Turning around to face him, she said "Look at me..." she looked down at her tummy and then up at Troy with a pout, "I'm a Big House. I'm a Big Huge House...A Big Huge Hungry House."

"My beautiful house..."

Gabriella swatted his arm and said, "I'm serious..."

"I'm serious too..." Troy turned her around so her back was to him again as placed his head against the side of hers, "Don't you know how beautiful you are? It doesn't matter if you're pregnant or not you're always beautiful" he kisses her cheek "You're my..." he kisses her a little bit lower "Beautiful..." he kisses just below her ear "Wife."

"And you're a flirt" she giggled, "A horny one at that."

"Only because you made me..." he grinned then continued kissing her neck "It's your fault." He whispered in her ear "You're the one who got me all riled up."

With his arms still wrapped around her, Gabriella started to walk towards the door taking him with her since he wouldn't let her go.

"Going somewhere?" Troy asked as he leaned back from her neck.

"To the bakery...at least Zeke will feed me."

Frowning, Troy said "Zeke..." he pauses for a moment "Forget Zeke."

"Troy-" Gabriella started to speak.

"Forget Zeke..." Troy repeated then said "You want me to feed you...I'll feed you." He nibbled at her earlobe.

"Food Troy" Gabriella lightly tugged at her bottom lip at the touch of his hands rubbing up and down her arms, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine and his mouth nibbling her earlobe.

"Well, how about a compromise?" his sexy low husky voice whispered into her ear.

Taking a second to think about it, "What kind of compromise?" she grinned,

-------

Troy had ordered food from the closed restaurant in town. He watched in amazement, as his wife devoured the double cheese burger with bacon washing it down with a large chocolate milkshake.

"Oh my God, Troy..." Gabriella said between bites "This is so amazing…"

"Glad you like it" Troy said as he scrunched his brow.

"Oh hey, could you pass the ketchup."

"Don't you think you've got enough already? How can you even taste the burger?" Troy said as he reluctantly passed her the ketchup.

Rolling her eyes at him, Gabriella replied, "Troy come on, you can never have too much ketchup." she squeezed a big glob of ketchup on the remainder of the half eaten cheese burger. "You know what would make this even better?" she said taking another huge bite.

"I'm almost afraid to ask for fear of what you'd drench it in."

Gabriella shook her head at his smart reply then said, "French Fries...I mean don't get me wrong, I love this burger but everyone knows you can't eat a burger with out french-fries on the side…" she looked at him pleadingly to see if he'd go for getting her some.

"Oh no you don't...if you wanted fries you should have said so before."

"Well you could always go to McDonald's..." Gabriella suggested with a grin.

"That's never gonna happen so enjoy the fantasy"

A thought comes to Gabriella as her laughter calmed down. She sipped some of her milkshake then said, "So uh, I thought this was supposed to be a compromise."

Grinning as he looked in to her eyes he said, "It is…"

"Well so far I don't see anything in it for you..."

Troy's grin grew wider as he quietly sat looking at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Ready for dessert…"

Gabriella knew that look all to well. It was the look that always made her knees buckle.Instead of answering with words, she just smiles as she lightly nibbles down on her bottom lip.

Standing up from his chair, Troy held out his hand to Gabriella. She placed her hand in his as he helps her stand up and they began to walk upstairs.

--------

As soon as they walked into the bedroom, Troy gently pulled Gabriella to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips, but before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back. Gabriella smiled against his lips, then whispered, "So where's my dessert?"

"Patience…" Troy replied, "all in due time. Besides...you'll love the dessert I have in mind."

Troy captured her lips once again. Her fingers ran though his hair as he held a hand at the small of her back and the other on the side of her stomach. Soon, they begin to slowly undress each other even though they have yet to move from the spot they were in.

His suit jacket now lay on the floor along with both of their shirts. Their lips stayed passionately fused together as Troy began to walk her backwards to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, he pulled back from her lips and grinned when he heard her whimper of the loss of contact.

They stood there for a moment taking in the sight of each other. Gabriella was in her bra and pants and Troy with just his pants on showing off his bare chest.

Placing both of his hands on her belly, Troy looked in to her eyes and said, "You're so beautiful"

"Troy…" Gabriella started.

"Shhh." he interrupted her then placed a sweet short but lingering kiss on her lips.

Gabriella watched Troy as he lowered his hands from her belly then turns around to the shower. "Get a good look?" Troy with a grin when he turned back around catching her checking him out.

"As a matter a fact...no. Not good enough" Gabriella replied.

"Oh yeah…" Troy replied as he starts to slowly walk around her until he is directly behind her.

Looking over her shoulder at him, Gabriella didn't say a word as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to lower down the straps of her bra. Pulling her hair to one side, Troy kissed her shoulder all the way up to her neck as he unclasps her bra freeing her breast.

"I want you...right now" he whispered in her ear.

Turning around to face him, Gabriella let the bra slip down to the floor. They took their time finishing the task of undressing each other until they finally stepped inside the shower.

They took turns bathing each other, running the soap all over their nakedness while stealing kisses here and there.

"Mmmmmm…" Gabriella moaned as Troy stood behind her and his hands softly caressed the fullness of her breast while the warmth of the water washed off the soap.

"Kiss me…" Troy said in a soft command.

Once again she looked over her shoulder at him and he wasted no time in taking her lips into a passionate duel.

His hands were like silk against her skin as he softly ran his fingertips down her sides and then back up again to her breast where his thumbs gently fumble with her taut nipples.

Gabriella could feel his rock hard desire pressed up against the back of her thigh. She moaned in to his mouth as she pressed herself up against him.

Turning her around to face him, Troy immediately took a nipple in to his mouth sucking the stiff little nub as his hands slide up and down her back.

He exhaled a breath releasing her breast for a moment when he felt her hand surrounding his shaft and her thumb rubs over his tip.

Keeping one hand on her back he slid the other down to her ass to give a squeeze as he kisses just below her neck and works his way back down again. Her eyes are closed as she took in the feel of his mouth and hands all over her body.

Moving his mouth over to her other breast, Troy gently sucked in the nipple giving it the same treatment as the one before. Her hand stroked his shaft from base to tip over and over again. It takes everything in him not to release right then and there.

Pressing her back up against the tile of the shower wall, Troy took her hands and places them slightly up above her head against the wall. He began to move his kisses lower until he is down on his knees placing sweet kisses all over her cute round beach ball belly.

Gabriella kept her eyes closed as she let him do as he willed. So caught up in the rapture of his touch and all the things he was making her feel, Gabriella didn't pay to much attention to when Troy lifted her leg up on to his shoulder. Eyes opening wide, Gabriella called out "Troyyy…" as he parted her folds and began to taste her.

Troy took his time with her as his hands held her hips and he sucks at her clit.

"Ahhh" Gabriella panted as she could hardly form words with what he as doing to her.

Her body was over come with ecstasy as she tightened her leg around his shoulder and held her arms out to her sides hoping to keep the balance as he sent her to heaven.

Staring at the ceiling, Gabriella could feel her tries to call out his name but she couldn't utter a sound.

Her breast was strained to painful peeks but it didn't matter because the oh so divine pleasure he gave her won out.

Her body began to tremble as her orgasm claimed her entire being. It was then and only then was she able to whisper out... "Ooooooh…Troy"

After gently lowering her down, Troy placed a kiss to her belly then stood up and turned off the water.

His mouth claimed her lips in a loving kiss, "Let's get outta here..." Troy grinned against her lips then said "I got a surprise for ya."

She smiled weakly after coming down from the high of her orgasm and the kiss he just planted on her...she let him lead her out of the shower.

--------

Lying in bed, Troy was wearing only his silk black robe with white stripes and Gabriella a black maternity shirt that fell open just below her breast to reveal her stomach and matching black panties . After a quick trip downstairs, Troy came back to the bedroom with the surprise he promised.

"Mmmmmm" Gabriella moaned in delight.

"You like that huh..."

"I want more...give it to me"

"Is that an order or a request?"

"Both"

Troy slowly brought another plump juicy strawberry with whipped cream to her mouth.

Just as Gabriella was about to taste the strawberry, Troy pulled it back before she could and brought it to his mouth instead.

Gabriella frowned as she watched him eat the sweet fruit, "Hey I wanted that...and besides, the baby needs something sweet." She said with a pout.

"Uh, I seem to remember the baby having a chocolate milkshake." Troy replied grinning.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at the face she was making. He could tell that she was really starting to get angry.

Troy picked up another strawberry and dipped it in the fresh whipped cream. He wet his lips as he gazed at her mouth just begging to be kissed thoroughly...masterfully...passionately.

Holding up the strawberry in front of her, Troy leaned into her ear as he said in a low sexy whisper... "You're so sexy when you're mad" he lightly flicked his tongue on her earlobe.

Bringing the strawberry just a little bit closer to her mouth but not close enough for her to taste, Troy placed soft kiss at her neck and then said, "It makes me just want to take off all of your clothes...I don't know why you even bothered to put this on," his eyes scan over her,"When it's just gonna come back off anyway."

Gabriella tried her best not to give in to his seduction of her but damn it he was getting to her as she tried to hide the crack of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"That's my girl...I knew you can't stay mad at me for long." Troy said as he brought the sweet treat closer and closer to her mouth.

Gabriella took a bite of the plump juicy strawberry with whipped cream he offered her.

"Mmmm" she moaned at the taste.

They stared at each other like that for a moment until Troy finally leaned into her lips "Kiss me" he tells her...

"You're lucky I love you…" Gabriella told him with a light laugh and then leaned in to kiss him as he requested.

His mouth slightly opens as he tastes the sweetness of the fruit...his tongue softly sweeped over her lips.

Their bodies melted in to each other as the kiss went deeper. Troy was definitely ready to ravage her body all over again and slip inside of her tight walls letting her milk him dry.

On the other hand, Gabriella with her pregnancy food craving hormones wasn't really thinking along her husband's line of thoughts.

Placing her hand on his chest, Gabriella gave him a little push back, as their lips parted.

Pointing over to the tray of strawberries she smiled then said, "Strawberry please...and this time put more whipped cream on it."

Troy couldn't believe she interrupted the moment just to tell him to give her another strawberry.

"You want a what?" Troy said in disbelief.

"A strawberry" Gabriella simply told him then said, "And don't forget to put a lot of whipped cream on it this time." She smiled sweetly "Thanks Honey."

With a sigh, Troy turned back around to the night stand on his side of the bed and leaned over to retrieve another strawberry for her.

Gabriella smiled brightly when Troy turned back around to see that he had two strawberries for her. She reached out for them both, but Troy only gave her one.

Seeing the look on her face, Troy answered her silent question... "This one is for me."

"With all of that whipped cream on it? I know how you don't like to drown your food." She told him while remembering back to how he looked at her when she put the ketchup on her burger.

"Eat your strawberry." Troy told her.

Looking at the delicious treat in her hand, Gabriella smiled and then began to lick off some of the whipped cream.

"Mmmm...that's so good" Gabriella said as she closed her eyes and snuggled back on to her pillow.

Troy scooted back over next to her. He smirked at the look on her face. Smiling at the strawberry in his own hand, Troy lowered it down to the exposed cleavage of her breast in the shirt she wore. He smeared some of the whipped cream over the slopes of her breast.

"Hey that's cold" Gabriella giggled, "What are you doing?"

With a smirk, Troy replied, "You eat your strawberry your way and I'll eat mine my way."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile and shake her head at him, "Bring the tray closer...I can't reach."

Troy let out a frustrated growl which made Gabriella laugh out loud. He reached over, and retrieved the tray placing it on the night stand on her side of the bed.

"There, now you can reach it…"

Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and hold in her laugh "Thank you honey"

"Now...where was I" Troy grinned as he went back to his task.

Leaning down to her breast, Troy began to slowly lick off the whipped cream, as Gabriella took another strawberry from the tray. With the taste of the strawberry and the feel of Troy licking the whipped topping off her breast, a soft moan escaped Gabriella's lips, "Mmmmmmmmm"

After licking off the whipped cream from her breast, Troy began to place some of the cream on to her tummy. He took his time at licking it off.

Just when he was about to finish, Troy heard a noise. It was soft and faint, but he heard it none the less.

"Gabriella did you hear..." Troy started to say as he looked up at her "that…" he finished, then sighed when he realizes what the noise was.

Gabriella had fallen asleep and the noise was her soft snoring.

"Damn" Troy cursed as he looked at his sleeping wife "Gabriella…" he softly said her name as he scooted back up at the top of the bed with her "Gabriella, you asleep?" he tried to nudge her shoulder but she wouldn't wake up.

"Gabriella..." he tried again to wake her as he softly ran a hand up and down her arm.

Gabriella, however, just groaned and turned on her side to snuggle into her pillow.

"Damn...why didn't I wait to bring the strawberries out. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He chastised himself.

"Now what am I gonna do?" he asked himself then looks back at Gabriella just sleeping away "Damn. Damn. Damn." He was all hot and turned on and his wife had fallen asleep on him.

Troy placed the covers over his sleeping wife, and then got out of the bed with a sigh. For a moment, he just stood there looking at her in the bed sleeping.

Realizing that that wasn't helping his condition, Troy decided to do some exercising. Getting down on the floor, he started to do some push ups. When he started to sweat from all the push ups he'd done, Troy immediately stopped.

"Damn that didn't help. Why the hell did I think it would? Only made it worse."

Once again he looked at Gabriella's sleeping figure. She had a beautiful and satisfied smile on her face. In that moment, Troy knew what he had to do.

Walking over to her side of the bed, Troy placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Shaking his head as he stood back up looking down at her. "You know you drive me crazy don't you?" he smirked and then sighed. With that, Troy turned and walked straight to the bathroom for a very Cold Shower.


End file.
